Together At Last
by MWard92
Summary: Very first M rating attempt so please be kind! Just a one-shot. Nothing over the top really. Typical Everlark, first time thing. Thanks to Meadowlark27 for beta-ing and making sure it was post worthy!


**Together At Last**

 _This is my very first attempt at an M rated fanfiction so please be kind! Constructive criticism is always appreciated it. Yay for smut!_

Tonight is just like any other night as we lay together on the couch, limbs entwined, hot chocolate sitting on the coffee table and a crackling fire roaring in front of us.

It's been six months since Peeta returned to District 12. I recall the day I saw him and how my heart nearly leapt out of my throat. I had been an absolute wreck before then, but somehow the two of us managed to grow back together. Greasy Sae came around less and less, Haymitch tended to his flock of geese and occasionally joined us for meals but Peeta and I were comfortably building a life together. Dr. Aurelius still speaks with us weekly to take notes on Peeta's recovery as well as my depressive states. He is a support system for the both of us, just as we are support for each other.

At this point, we've grown past the friendship stage but there have only been sweet kisses and gentle touches. Peeta knows me so well and I see it in him every day, how much desire lingers behind his eyes but yet he allows me my space and lets me set the pace. I've enjoyed getting to know him through our explorations. The kisses are sometimes soft and slow and at other times they leave my lips tingling with need. As always, he is ever the gentleman, even when I give him permission to explore me as I explore him. His fingertips send sparks flying through me and I can feel myself needing more each night. It's a calming and euphoric effect that I didn't quite understand up until now but I seem to have a similar effect on him. I know the contours of his chest like the back of my own hand and I'm certain that each of us could envision the other's scars without looking.

As the fire dies down, I stretch my tired body and address Peeta who seems to be getting sleepy as well.

"Ready to head to bed?" I ask him.

"Sure, I'll be up in a minute." He replies and I watch him begin to fold the blanket as I head upstairs. Something feels different about tonight. I'm not sure why the feeling lingers but I need him tonight. I need him in a way I've never had him before.

I can feel myself trembling as I step out of the shower, the cool air hitting me with a chill as the warmth of the shower dissipates. I'm sure my nerves have a huge part in this as well and I try to take a few deep breaths to calm myself. This is new. It's entirely different. Yet, it feels so right.

Once I'm dressed, I make my way out of the bathroom to join Peeta in bed. He's always laying under the covers watching as I approach him. I give him a shy smile and climb under the covers with him as I wrap my small arms around his broad torso. His muscles have grown stronger since he's returned and the feeling of his warm body against mine sends shivers through me.

I arch my neck to bring my eyes to peer into his and I see a questioning glint in them. Normally, I just lay myself down and wait for him to surround me with his embrace but tonight, I'm being much bolder. My throat feels dry and my heart is pounding so loudly it's echoing like drums in my head. I'm certain my mind is racing faster than my thoughts can keep up with and I'm stumbling over them as they try to form a coherent sentence.

And, so, being the blunt person I am, my heart tells me that Peeta loves me. He's always proven he has and I have yet to reassure him of my feelings. It's only fair that I tell him because in these past few months, it's a realization I have finally come to in full. Everyone seemed to see it but me and I finally feel like I see it, too. I love him and there's no one who understands me better. No other person who still loves and accepts the battered, beaten and broken pieces of a whole that I once was.

"Peeta?" My voice cracks and I can feel my entire body shake.

Concern flashes in his eyes and already I feel terrible because he's probably thinking that something is seriously wrong.

"I love you." There. It's out. I've said it and the words cannot be taken back. His eyes widen in disbelief and confusion but before he can say anything I proceed. "I'm so sorry it took me so long to say it. It isn't fair and…"

Before I can finish his lips are on mine, gently probing them apart to gain access. I allow it, like I have so many times before and return the action with an urge I didn't think was possible. Our tongues lazily explore each other but I break the kiss, remembering my earlier thought.

"Peeta, please make love to me." I can barely choke out my request.

I watch his blue eyes intently staring into mine and I see him nod slowly. I can tell he's apprehensive because he knows I mean it. I don't say things I don't mean and certainly not one of such weight.

His hands slowly find my waist and we're kissing again, but it's still sweet despite feeling urgent. My hands crawl under his shirt and I feel him moan into my mouth. It's still so new to me, knowing that I can cause such an intense reaction merely with touch. Our bodies are pressed right up against each other, now and I can feel his arousal which only spurs me on. I scrape my nails down his bare chest and hurry to help him remove his shirt, breaking the kiss for only a moment before my lips are on his again.

But, he breaks it and begins to tug at my own shirt, reminding me that there's a layer that still needs to be removed. Hastily, it's flung onto the floor and he grasps behind my back to undo my bra. Stopping, he looks at me, silently asking for permission and I shyly nod. Sure, we've explored, kissed and touched, but this is different. This feeling is entirely foreign and new to me. The only people that ever saw me naked were my prep team and not as intimate a moment as this. Regardless, I trust Peeta and take his hands into mine, gently encouraging him to continue.

Once this garment is gone, I can feel my cheeks immediately flood with heat and it takes everything in my power not to cover myself. Not only have I never been naked in front of Peeta, but I'm filled with scars. I know he has them too, but somehow I view mine in a different manner. But, Peeta notices my apprehension and cups my cheek with his hand.

"Do you know how absolutely stunning you are, Katniss?" He smiles as he says this and brushes one hand across my nipple. I gasp out in surprise and whimper a little. This feeling, with no clothes to separate us, is electrifying. I can tell Peeta realizes what he's doing is good because he begins trailing kisses down my neck, stops to suckle at my pulse point for a moment and continues until he takes me into his mouth. He pays careful attention to my other breast and all I can do is bite my lip and hold on to his golden curls. This man is incredible and this is only the beginning. I'm unable to think straight but I'm sure that's because I'm focusing on all of the sensations I'm currently feeling.

I push back on Peeta and receive a bit of a questioning look, but as I grab his pants he's quickly on the same page. It doesn't take long to remove ourselves from our clothing, and within a few moments, both of us are simply left in our underwear. The room is quiet with the only sound being the desperate panting between us.

My patience is wearing thin and without any hesitation I remove my last garment and help Peeta with his as absolute need kicks in. It isn't until now that I realize just how badly I've wanted this for so long. I've felt so empty for the most part and Peeta was able to pick up some of my shattered pieces and place them together again.

"Are you sure you want this?" Peeta breaks me from my trance with his question and I simply nod, my eyes burning with determination.

"I want you. I need you. Please, Peeta." My words are resolute and I can tell Peeta understands this because if he wasn't confident in my certainty he wouldn't proceed.

I'm nervous. Terrified actually. I've never done anything close to this and although I want it, my body is somewhat tense. But, that all melts away as Peeta makes his way on top of me and brushes my hair out of my face. He's stroking my cheek and smiles at me with his gentle eyes. I can feel the heat between my legs and my core is aching with a primal need. I pull him down to kiss me and whisper in his ear.

"Touch me, Peeta." It doesn't take him any time to oblige. He would do anything for me. As I feel him reach between us, my body curls up in desire and I gasp quickly. These sensations are all so intense and my body is reacting in the strangest ways. I'm balling my hands into fists and grasping the bed sheets in an attempt to steady myself. My breaths are coming out in puffs as his hands slide up and down my slick folds and I'm whimpering again. Desperation is near, I can feel it and even though this is our first time, I have no desire to take my time in this moment. I need Peeta inside me. I want to feel every piece of him.

So, I tell him this. I will my hands to remove themselves from the bed sheets and steady his face to mine. We've become so close these past few months that I can tell he knows. By the simple look in his eyes, he knows what I want and kisses me once more.

He takes his time and enters slowly. It only hurts for a moment but once he's buried the feeling is new and calming. The connection is surreal for a moment and we both lay there, panting and processing.

"Are you okay?" Peeta's voice echoes through the quiet room and I nod.

He begins to move slowly and a moan of pure pleasure escapes my mouth. There's something even more powerful to moving together, even if we're both clumsy at first. I wrap my arms around his back and my fingernails slowly move down the flesh on his back. I feel him grunt with effort and he quickens his movements just slightly.

Ecstasy takes me over as he begins to suckle on my pulse point again and I feel my body quiver with exhilaration. This is just how I would have imagined our first time. It's slow and gentle but I feel a tingle all throughout my body and it feels as if I'm on fire. As Peeta continues to move in and out my high builds and my gasps begin to become more frequent.

Peeta is still grunted quietly with effort and every so often, I hear him murmuring "I love you" into my ear which only drives me further over the edge. And then, without much warning, my release takes me over and I wrap my legs around him, begging for him to be even closer. I'm not sure it's possible but there are no rational thoughts at this point, only pure bliss. Before I'm even finished coming down from my high, Peeta finds his and I can feel him pulse inside of me as he takes one nipple into his mouth to quiet his screams. His vibrations against me cause me to scream in turn and I'm back to fisting the bed sheets, trying to grasp a hold on this earth as I experience this otherworldly event.

Once we both slow our panting, Peeta slides out and away to rest his arms and keep my body from being crushed. We both lay there for a minute, catching our breath, minds reeling. I feel cold, empty and lost for a brief second. After finally feeling Peeta, truly feeling him, I can't imagine how I ever lived my life without him.

"Katniss." Peeta finally finds his voice and glances over at me, his eyes hazy. "You are beautiful."

I bite my lower lip and blush as my shyness comes back but my heart is still pounding and I return his words the way that is most natural for me. My body is weak from exertion but my heart wills my limbs to move as I shift myself into his arms. My lips find his chest and I pepper kisses until I'm up at his lips and we're back to exploring each other's mouths.

My body is exhausted but I can't bring myself to stop touching him and wanting to be as near as possible. It seems Peeta is feeling the same way because he breaks the kiss and chuckles at me, softly.

"What?" I grin up at him.

"You love me. Real or not real?" He asks, although he already knows the answer. This game, just like the connection we just shared, will always be something that is uniquely ours. And so, when he wraps me up in his arms and pulls the blanket over us, I give him a quick peck on the cheek and whisper in his ear…

"Real."


End file.
